1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and a method, and more particularly, to a mask for deposition, an apparatus to manufacture a display apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus using the apparatus to manufacture a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic apparatuses have been widely used. The mobile electronic apparatuses include a relatively small electronic apparatus, such as a mobile phone and a tablet personal computer (“PC”).
Since such a mobile electronic apparatus supports various functions, the mobile electronic apparatus includes a display apparatus to provide a user with visual information such as an image and a motion picture. As components of the mobile electronic apparatus to drive the display apparatus thereof are minimized in size, the display apparatus becomes more important in the mobile electronic apparatus. A structure, in which the display apparatus is bent at a predetermined angle from a flat state thereof, is being developed.